


Sticky Trails

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brand new head of the brand new Preventer agency does not approve of creative uses of office supplies. Unless the creativity is Sally’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Trails

“Sally, what is this?”  
  
“Post-it art.”  
  
“Right. And what’s it doing here?”  
  
“I finished everything I could possibly think of doing, since that’s what you’re really asking.”  
  
“It is, but then again, I’m trying to run an agency here, and my ‘no corporal punishment’ resolution is proving harder to keep than I’d thought.”  
  
“I love it when you talk dirty, commander Une.”  
  
“And just because it’s you, I’m going to assume you’re not a complete incompetant and will be back to earning your paycheck shortly.”  
  
“Of course, hun.”  
  
“So, what is it supposed to be?”  
  
“A surprise.”  
  
_Several days later, in Une’s office:_  
  
“What the... A bow of post-its around my entire office? Really Sally? Oh, and a note too. Storage room five? Alright. This better be worth it.”  
  
_In storage room 5:_  
  
“‘Follow the post-its.’ Come on, Sally, think of our budget... oh.”  
  
“Hey there.”  
  
“So the other day was just practice.”  
  
“Like what you see?”  
  
“Yes I do. Though I don’t even want to think about the waste of resources.”  
  
“Lady, work-related matters are the last things I want to talk about when I’m wearing nothing but post-its. Come here and get these things off of me or I swear I’m putting my real clothes back on. You can put them all back in a neat little stack lat-”  
  
“Shh. Just a second. Okay, done.”  
  
“Done?”  
  
“On second thought, never mind. You’re not getting this many for Preventer’s first birthday. Just three post-its will suffice next time.”  
  
“Now you’re talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
